xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable
Cable is an enigmatic time traveling cybernetic mutant soldier from the future. Biography Early Life Little is known about Cable's backstory only fragments such as that he was born into an apocalyptic future ravaged by war. At unknown points he married and had a daughter named Hope, and became bionically enhanced. Later in life he worked as some kind of soldier or bounty hunter tracking down violent mutants and criminals. One of the criminals he had frequently clashed with, named Firefist, eventually tracked down Cable's family and killed them. ''Deadpool At the end of the film in a post-credits scene, Wade Wilson suggested to the audience that Cable will appear in the sequel. Deadpool 2 In the future, Cable was a kind of soldier with a wife and daughter and they lived in peace in the future. Cable hunted the mutant known as Firefist, which led him to invade Cable's home and killed his family with his pyrokinesis powers, leaving Cable as the sole survivor. Cable wanted revenge, deciding to kill him in the past to stop the future where his family did from occurring. Cable uses his time-travelling device in order to travel back in time to just after an incident that got Firefist sent to the Ice Box prison facility. Cable breaches the Ice Box, where he finds Russell. He kills every single guard in the prison facility easily via his weapons and his cybernetic arm, and finally prepares to kill Russell as part of his goal to prevent his family's gruesome death. However, he is stopped by Wade Wilson, who is attempting to defend Russell. Despite his efforts, Deadpool is brutally defeated by Cable and he is unable to heal himself due to the collar around his neck which inhibited his mutant ability to heal. Preparing to kill Russell again, Wade wakes up from his apparent death and wakes up from his vision of Vanessa after his collar was broken due to Cable throwing him from a walkway. After regaining his powers, Wade uses almost all of his strength and fights Cable which explains that he wants to kill Russell in order to prevent a disaster in the future. Wilson is defeated again by Cable, who takes Wade's skee-ball token which he received from Vanessa. Wade tries to use Cable's pulse gun against him, causing a powerful destructive explosion which destroys most of the prison. Deadpool and Cable fall out of the Ice Box into the snowy mountains. Wade is hit brutally by a rock and falls into an iced lake, causing him to experience another vision of Vanessa which helps him to understand that he still has a chance to save Russell and perhaps redeem himself for not saving Vanessa from death, whilst Cable uses his cybernetic arm to stop himself from crashing. In the aftermath, Russell is left alone at the Ice Box without help or guard, but he befriends the Juggernaut. Wilson later organizes a team of mutants to fight Cable and save Russell, whom he calls the X-Force. Cable captures and interrogates Weasel to learn about Firefist's location and Deadpool's plan to rescue him. X-Force launches their assault on the prison truck transporting Russell by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, but all members other than Wilson and Domino die in the landing. Russell frees the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Wilson and they plan to stop Russell from killing the orphanage's abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Cable still wants to kill him, but agrees to give Deadpool a chance to talk Russell down. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and distracts the Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. They manage to reach Russell before he can kill the Headmaster and Wilson attempts to calm him down, putting on the power-suppressing collar and offering himself in the headmaster's place. Cable shoots at Russell, but Wilson leaps in front of the bullet and is hit in the heart. Wilson dies and Russell loses his desire for revenge, saving Cable's family in the future. Wilson's death allows him to reunite with Vanessa, though she again tells him that it is not yet his time. Cable travels back in time to before the fight and discreetly slips the skee-ball token into Wilson's costume, which ends up blocking the bullet and saving his life. After the battle and preventing Russell's vengeance, the headmaster is run over by Dopinder. In the aftermath, Cable decides to stay in the present day to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. Personality ''To be added Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Telekinesis' - Cable has telekinetic powers, since he was able to attract his weapon with just a wave of his hand. **'Telekinetic Shields' - While being shot at close range, Cable was able to withstand the bullets rippling against him with a force field. *'Bionic Physiology' - Much of Cable’s body, namely his left side, has been altered with cybernetics and bionics, giving him his cyborg appearance. **'Bionic Eye' - Cable's eye has advanced scanning and holographic capabilities. It was able to scan his many weapons and pick out the perfect pieces needed to build a better gun. It was also able to scan The Ice Box and find where Russels cell was. **'Bionic Arm' - The left arm of Cable is completely bionic. **'Enhanced Strength' - Cable's strength is far superior than the average human. He was able to knock out Deadpool with just a few punches. **'Enhanced Agility' - Cable is incredibly agile, being able to jump over a speeding truck with ease. His great agility could also be due to his telekinetic powers. **'Enhanced Durability' - His body is highly durable allowing him to survive situations impossible for normal humans. He was able to survive the crash of the DMC transport truck and a direct kick from Juggernaut. |-|Abilities= *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Cable is skilled in hand to hand combat, as he is able to easily overpower Deadpool, a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant, with ease. *'Master Marksman' *'Time Travel' Equipment *'Rifle' - Cable has a specially designed futuristic rifle, built from pieces of various guns. It has three different modes of fire: normal bullets, grenades and an energy pulse. The energy pulse function at full power is strong enough to send the Juggernaut flying backwards. The rifle also has an advanced scope and flashlight. Relationships Family *Unnamed Wife *Hope Summers - Daughter *Scott Summers - Possible Relative *Alex Summers † - Possible Relative *Christopher Summers - Possible Relative *Katherine Summers - Possible Relative Friends *X-Force - Teammates **Deadpool - Former Enemy turned Ally **Domino - Former Enemy turned Ally **Firefist - Former Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Ally *X-Men - Enemies turned Allies **Colossus **Negasonic Teenage Warhead **Yukio Enemies *Weasel *Black Tom Cassidy † - Victim *Juggernaut - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Enemy Trivia *Cable was teased in the post-credits scene of Deadpool. Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren, and Keira Knightley were mentioned by Deadpool as actors who could portray Cable in the sequel. *Josh Brolin, the actor who portrays Cable, also plays the Mad Titan Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He also played the young version of Agent K in Sony's Men in Black cinematic universe, and Jonah Hex in film of the same name. *Brad Pitt met with the director to discuss the part of Cable, but couldn't commit due to scheduling conflicts. *Dolph Lundgren, Mel Gibson, Kurt Russell, Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman, Pierce Brosnan and David Harbour were all considered for the part of Cable. *Michael Shannon was reportedly eyed for Cable, but dropped out due to scheduling issues. *Russell Crowe was Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld's choice for Cable. *In the comics, Cable is the son of Cyclops, it is currently unknown if they share this connection in the film universe, however Cable does share the surname "Summers", hinting at some kind of connection. External links * * Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:X-Force (film) Characters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Non-Existent Characters - Original Timeline Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Brown Hair Category:Caucasian Category:Brown Eyes Category:Male Category:Summers Family Category:Married Characters Category:Fathers Category:X-Force members